


Dreams, love, and candy

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Halloween, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: I have no excuses for this. None at all.This was a cute little collab between my fiancee and I. We do one every Halloween for our anniversary, and I just so happen to have corrupted her with Hamilton.This fic has mild cannon character x OC. Enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams, love, and candy

“Are you sure I should actually wear this, Kohaku?”

Alex looked at himself in the mirror and tugged at the ears he’d attached to a headband, then hid in his hair. They were large and soft, but he didn’t know if it was truly appropriate for him to even be wearing them, let alone do what they were both getting ready to do. He let out a soft whine as he looked himself over once more, seeing the way that the tail blended in with his clothes quite well.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Alex heard Kohaku shoot back through the door, which only made him bristle a little.

“What the hell do you mean by that? We are about to go door to door, with me dressed up as an animal, to ask random strangers for candy! Not to mention, we will be surrounded by children!” Alex ripped open the door and glared at Kohaku, cheeks pink from his outburst and embarrassment.

“… So? I really don’t see the issue here.” Kohaku responded, raising his eyebrow at him.

Alex threw his hands up into the air and let out a loud groan. “I can’t believe you! Kohaku, we are two grown men walking from house to house to get candy, WITHOUT ANY CHILDREN! This is a night for kids! Not grown ass adults like us! Plus, isn’t this outfit a little… Kinky?” He asked.

“I still don’t see your point, Alex.” Kohaku shrugged, unable to really grasp what Alex was so worried about.

“Oh, my fucking… Kohaku, seriously? You don’t see the issue with two grown men walking among children, going door to door asking for candy? DRESSED LIKE THIS!?” Alex’s voice kept raising as he spoke, until he was practically screaming at Kohaku.

“No, I seriously don’t see the issue with this, Alex. People dress like that all the time for Halloween, sometimes even worse! There are mothers out there who wear clothes that show basically all their private bits at certain angles and no one bats an eye. If anyone asks, we are going out for our sick son, or nephew, or whatever the hell else you can be to a kid. I want candy, and I really don’t want to go out to buy it. I also want you to experience this, since you didn’t even know what Halloween really was until three days ago.” Kohaku explained, starting to get tired of this argument.

“That doesn’t change anything! Kohaku, we aren’t actual parents, and I think you’re forgetting how kinky this is!” Alex exclaimed, waving to his own outfit.

“Who taught you the word kinky? Also, who told you that the animal ears were kinky?” Kohaku asked, clearly confused.

Alex stared at Kohaku and slapped his hand against his face. “Of course, that’s all you get from what I said,” he groaned. “YOU were the one who taught me what it was. I distinctly remember when we were at the store. You saw the outfit, called it kinky, then grabbed it and told me that it’s what I was going to wear.” He said, looking at Kohaku with a clearly unimpressed face.

“Oh, I did? I don’t really remember that, oh well. It’s really no big deal, you’re thinking too far into this, Alex. We’re just going out for some candy, it’s not like we’re going out to have sex. Plus, you’re fully clothed, and nothing is showing on you.” Kohaku said and shrugged.

Alex sighed loudly and shook his head. At this point, he knew that there was no winning with Kohaku. He could keep trying to make his point, but Kohaku would keep deflecting it, because he had his head dead set on what he wanted, and he would keep going until he got his way. That was something they both had in common, but Kohaku seemed a little more stubborn in his methods, and choices. He looked at Kohaku and gave him a half smile. “Fine, you win. But if people start to yell at us about this, then you will have to take the fall for it while I sit back and eat all your candy.” He said.

“Wha- No! That’s not how this is going to work!” Kohaku protested, stepping a little closer to Alex in what could only be looked at as an intimidation tactic.

Alex smirked and stepped right up into Kohaku’s space, clearly not effected. He placed his hand on his cheek and patted it gently. “Oh, yes it actually is. If we get into any form of trouble, then I’m going to eat all your candy, and all your hard work will be wasted. So, you better be sure that this is a good idea, because all your precious sweets are on the line.” He made sure to keep his voice sickeningly sweet.

Kohaku was at a loss for words, and it was clear on his face, as all he could do was look down at Alex, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to say. Then he pouted a little and crossed his arms. “Well, you aren’t getting any of my candy. I will be working hard for it, and your outfit is fine to wear around kids. So, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.” He said.

Alex laughed at Kohaku’s response, unable to feel anything but amusement for him, despite his earlier annoyance. “Alright, then I will have to trust you. It is only ears and a tail, then normal clothes...” He trailed off as he looked at himself in the mirror, hoping that it would be okay.

Kohaku looked Alex over and then grabbed his shoulders. “Relax a little, will you? Times are different now, things aren’t like how they used to be, back in your time. Now, it’s totally normal for outfits like this to be worn on Halloween. Hell, people wear outfits like this daily sometimes, so there aren’t any issues. I just love my candy a lot, so I defend it if there seems to be any reason why I can’t have it.” He said, sounding a little sheepish at the end.

Alex looked at Kohaku in the mirror and smiled a little at him. “Alright, I won’t doubt you. Though I may still eat your candy, or at least try. I almost want to see how far you will go to defend it.” He said with a grin.

Kohaku squeezed Alex’s shoulder a little more, his smile turning dangerous. “If you would like to die, then go right ahead. I could use another Halloween decoration.”

Alex laughed hard at that and just slipped away from him. “I’m kidding. Anyways, it’s about time we head out, right? Come on, I want to see what modern traditions are like! We don’t have anymore time to waste!”

“Alright, alright. Hold up, let me just grab the bags and then we can go.” Kohaku grabbed the bags in question, then lead Alex out to show him the tradition he had never experienced before, since he was from the 1700’s after all.

* * *

Alex looked at his bag and grinned a little. Things were going pretty much the way that Kohaku said it would. They got a few odd looks from the people who were opening their doors and handing out the candy, but nothing that was too bad like he was expecting. “There is so much candy here! We’ve been out for like, what? An hour?” He asked as he turned his head to look at Kohaku with wide, excited eyes.

Kohaku chuckled and looked at Alex, enjoying his excitement. He knew that Alex’s original view of trick ‘or treating would be changed once he went to a couple houses. “Yeah, we have been out for roughly an hour. I made sure to get some thick bags so we can keep going until people turn off their lights.” He said and saw the look of joy on Alex’s face at that.

Alex was so excited to hear that they would be out for much longer, since he wasn’t ready to stop yet. He looked around at all the kids running around them, going from door to door, and he couldn’t help but feel even happier. They didn’t have anything like this in his time, so it was nice to experience it. “I wish my kids could have experienced this. They would have loved it, especially Philip.” He said with an almost sad sigh.

Kohaku placed his hand on Alex’s head and ruffled his hair, distracting Alex the way that he was hoping to be able to. “Hey, don’t think about what they couldn’t experience. Focus on the fact that they had an amazing Dad, and enjoy tonight as much as you can, so that you can enjoy it for them. Sound good?” He asked.

Alex fixed his hair and smiled a little at Kohaku, able to see through his ploy to distract him from being sad. Still, it was nice that Kohaku was trying to help him feel better, so he wasn’t going to complain. “Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t let myself feel down about this. There is a time and place for sad thoughts, and I shouldn’t even entertain this one. My kids had good lives, they experienced everything that God wanted them to.” He said.

Kohaku made a face at the mention of God. He didn’t personally believe in such things, but it wasn’t his place to say that to Alex, since the belief that God was real clearly helped Alex get through some tough times. “Yeah, exactly. Everything happens for a reason, and you’re here right now to enjoy Halloween with me, right?” He asked with a bright grin.

Alex nodded and started to speed up, making his way to the next set of houses. “Exactly! That’s probably why I showed up here, to help you have a good time on Halloween!” He said and lead Kohaku to the door where they got even more candy.

They kept this up for another hour or so, until people started to turn off their lights and no longer answer their doors. Things were starting to die down at this point, so they decided to head back to Kohaku’s place to look at their spoils for the night and wind down from all the walking and even running they did.

Once they got back, Alex slipped his shoes off and walked to the Livingroom. He plopped himself down in the middle of the floor and tipped his bag upside down and let the candy all dump out in front of him. He began to sort through it, putting the candy in one area, the gum in another, and the chips and pop in their own pile. He was so amazed to see how much he got, now able to see just why his bag was so heavy. “Look at all of this! I can’t imagine a single child being able to eat all of this.” He said sheepishly.

Kohaku looked at Alex’s haul and then dumped his own out and sorted his in a similar way. “Children who can’t eat all this in a week are weak as fuck. I can eat this in three days, and then eat yours in another three. That’s also if I just don’t feel like eating anything sweet at the time.” He said with a soft scoff.

Alex stared at Kohaku like he was crazy when he said that, then he looked down at the candy, then back up at Kohaku. “Um… Kohaku… Are you okay?” He asked, concern in his voice.

Kohaku stared back at Alex, and instead of responding, he just picked up a few pieces of candy, unwrapped them, then shoved them in his mouth. He cracked in the end though and just started laughing when Alex looked kind of grossed out. “Oh god, these flavours didn’t mix too well.” He said once he finished the candy that was in his mouth.

“You’re disgusting, and I think you need help.” Alex chuckled and shook his head, then took just one piece of candy and tried it.

Kohaku shrugged a little and grinned. “Well, I’m pretty sure that’s your job, it’s really the only reason I can possibly think for you to be here in this time.” He said and shrugged.

Alex shrugged right back at him and smiled slightly. “I mean, I can’t say for sure that it’s why I’m here. All I know is that I got shot by Burr in the duel, died, and then I woke up outside your house a few months back. You seem fine, so I can’t say that helping you is why I’m here.”

Kohaku just brushed that off a little, still not ready to say why he knew Alex was here. He did need help emotionally, but he had pushed the event that caused it so far back that he didn’t want to even start to think about it. If doing that kept Alex by his side, then he would do it as much as he needed to. He wasn’t ready to let Alex go, because if he did, he would be completely alone. “Maybe you’re here so I don’t have to cook for myself?” He asked with a small grin, only slightly addressing just how alone he was.

Alex waved that off with a chuckle. “That’s what a spouse is for, so maybe you should go out and try to meet some people?” He asked and grinned at Kohaku, as if that was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Kohaku barked out a laugh at that, not letting that comment get to him like some people would. “Things don’t exactly work that way anymore, Alex. It’s hard to just go out and meet people who don’t just want to have a one-night stand. If things were like they were back in the 1700s then I wouldn’t have too much to worry about in that regard.” He said.

Alex shrugged at that, not really grasping where he was coming from, but he was going to leave the conversation where it was because he knew that just because he didn’t understand it, it didn’t mean that Kohaku was wrong. He wasn’t from this time, so he didn’t really know how things worked. “I don’t really get it, but I’ll trust your word.” He said with a small smile.

Kohaku chuckled and then gathered his candy, deciding that now was a good time to move on from the conversation. “Well I appreciate that. Anyways, we should put the candy away for now, maybe somewhere that I can’t easily reach it, otherwise I may stay up all night eating it again. I did that last year and I regretted my life choices in the morning.” He said.

Alex stopped what he was doing, having just dumped some of the candy back into his bag. He stared at Kohaku like he was insane for probably the eighteenth time that night. “How in the fuck are you still alive?” He asked.

Kohaku burst out laughing and kept putting his candy away. “Honestly, I wonder that too. The amount of sugar I eat is pretty insane, it’s a wonder I don’t have diabetes, guess I’m just lucky.” He said with a laugh.

Alex shook his head, amazed that Kohaku was still standing in front of him. “Being alive and not being diabetic is one thing, how the hell are you so ripped?” He asked, since he ate so much shit.

“I eat mostly healthy, I just have a huge sweet tooth, so I guess I balance it out a little.” Kohaku said with a shrug, rather amused with Alex’s reactions.

Alex shook his head as he looked Kohaku over once more, then got back to putting his candy away. “You’re just fucking superhuman or something, I swear to god.” He said.

Kohaku laughed at that and looked at him with bright eyes. “You wouldn’t be the first person to tell me that, and I don’t think you will be the last.” He said and grabbed both their bags and brought them to a drawer in the dresser he had in his hallway.

Alex walked with him and opened it and frowned when he saw a picture in there. Before Kohaku could stop him, he took it out and looked at it. “He’s cute, who is he?” He asked, taking a moment to admire the man’s pale skin, bright red hair, and piercing yellow eyes.

Kohaku quickly dropped the candy into the drawer and went to take the picture from Alex, but the smaller man quickly ducked out of the way. He sighed and realized that even if he got the picture, Alex wouldn’t let this go. “He’s my… He was… I used to date him, we were in love, or so I thought. He treated me stupidly well and we went on dates, but then one day, I told him that I loved him, and I guess he didn’t feel the same. He up and left, and I have no idea where he went. For all I know, he moved to Australia.” He said, words void of emotion.

Alex listened to his words, still taking the time to study the picture. “So basically, you thought that you two had more than you did. He wanted your company, but he didn’t want the commitment, and you wanted the commitment and his love.” He said and looked at Kohaku, looking for confirmation.

Kohaku crossed his arms and faced away from Alex, not wanting to deal with his stare. “Yeah, pretty much. He stuck around until he realized it was getting serious, and he fucked off. It’s either that, or he somehow died, and I didn’t hear anything about it.” He said.

Alex hummed, then put the photo back. “He treated you well though, right? You felt like you could tell him how you felt, right? You didn’t notice any red flags leading up to that moment, did you?” He asked.

Kohaku frowned when Alex just kept throwing questions at him, they didn’t make any sense to him. “He treated me well, yes. He made me feel like I could tell him I loved him, otherwise I would have kept it to myself. He didn’t show any red flags, which again, if he did, I would have avoided telling him anything and I would have just stayed as his fuck buddy, or whatever the hell else I was.” He said.

Alex listened to him and then looked him in the eye. “Are you sure he left because he didn’t like you? Are you sure he didn’t just get scared that you felt the same way he did?” He asked.

“Okay, what is this? Twenty questions? I’ve asked myself all of these things, and nothing has changed the fact that he left.” Kohaku said, voice raising slightly.

Alex raised his hands at Kohaku and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to get a good idea of what was going on. I didn’t mean to pry, it just sounds a little weird that he would be that good to you, then up and leave without a good reason. Not to say that you did anything wrong of course.” He said, when he saw Kohaku open his mouth.

Kohaku snapped his mouth shut when Alex said he wasn’t at fault, or he wasn’t hinting at it. “Then what are you getting at? Are you trying to say that he loved me back, but he was scared to commit since he is bad at staying in one place?” He asked.

Alex snapped his fingers and grinned at Kohaku. “That’s exactly what I was thinking! I can’t know for sure that it’s what happened, but it makes sense, seeing as he treated you so well up until the very end. I’m not saying that he deserves pity, or that he did the right thing, but he may have just been so scared to hurt you in the long run that he decided to just cut you off then and there. Dumb idea, but still.” He said.

Kohaku stared at Alex like he was crazy, even if his words made some sense. “Even if he felt that way, that doesn’t make it okay...” He said softly.

Alex shrugged at that and smiled a little. “I’m not saying it does, but his morals might not be very black and white. Which I believe is why you liked him so much, since your morals aren’t exactly black and white either, are they?” He asked.

Kohaku groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are my feelings really that obvious? Yeah, I liked him for that. He had a fun personality, and his dick was amazing.” He said.

Alex chuckled at that and looked Kohaku up and down with lustful eyes. “Well, if his dick was anything like yours, then I kind of feel bad that I missed out on that.” He said.

Kohaku laughed for the first time since they started that conversation. “Yeah, it was a good dick, I miss it. Hell, it was such a good dick, if he decided to come back and give me a good reason for why he left, I think I would take him back without even really thinking about it.” He said.

Alex smiled at that and nodded. “I did some stupid shit in my time, and my wife took me back. It took a while, but I got her trust back, so have hope that he will come back. If he loves you the way I think he might, then he will come back for you.” He said.

Kohaku nodded along with his words, even though he didn’t believe them too much. It did make him feel a little better to hear them, though he didn’t want to say that. “Come on, let’s watch a movie and get some sleep. It’s getting a little late and I really don’t want to stay awake too much longer.” He said.

Alex smiled at Kohaku and took his hand and lead him to the living room. They ended up choosing to watch Halloween Town together, falling asleep on the couch next to one another while they held hands.

* * *

Kohaku woke with a start when he felt Alex shaking him slightly. He turned his head and frowned when he saw Alex glowing. He didn’t really think much of it though. “Why are you glowing? What time is it? Isn’t it a little late to be glowing?” He asked, not realizing how stupid his words were.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. “It’s almost midnight. I’m glowing because I think it’s time I go. I think I’ve accomplished what I was meant to do, so I no longer have a place in your time.” He said.

Kohaku felt more awake now, and he sat up quickly. “What? No! I still need you! If you go now, then you will be completely dead! Please, don’t go.” He said and took Alex’s hand into his own.

Alex shook his head and smiled sadly. “I’m not meant to be here; this isn’t my time. I died back in my time, and it’s time I go to heaven and be with my family. They’re waiting for me.” He said.

Kohaku shook his head, not wanting to accept it just yet. “Alex, I still need you, why do you have to go?” He asked.

Alex leaned in and kissed Kohaku’s cheek gently, a soft look of sadness in his eyes. “It’s my time. You don’t need me anymore, despite what you’re saying. We will meet again, in heaven, I promise you that. When we do, I will introduce you to my family, they will love you.” He said with a soft grin.

Kohaku felt Alex’s hand slowly slipping through his and he shook his head. “But Alex… You can’t just leave like this.” He said.

“Sure, I can. You’re going to be okay without me. When your man comes back, give him a good kick for me.” Alex said.

Kohaku shook his head, still not wanting to let Alex go. “You can do that for me, if you stay!” He was trying everything he could to not cry as he begged Alex to stay.

Alex shook his head and pulled away from him, feeling his body becoming lighter. “No, I can’t stay even if I wanted to. I have been here longer than I should have. Now do me a favour and take your time with the candy. Don’t kill yourself with it, okay?” He chuckled.

Despite the situation, Kohaku had to chuckle at that. He shook his head and bit his lip. “Do you really promise that we will meet again?” He asked.

Alex nodded and waved at him. “I promise. Happy Halloween, Kohaku.” He said, and then he faded from view.

Kohaku took a shuddering breath and smiled through his tear-filled eyes. “Happy Halloween… Alexander…”

* * *

Seiteki sat by Kohaku’s side, listening to the beeping of the machines. He looked at the man he loved so much, hating to see how pale his usually dark skin has become. “You need to wake up… You tell me you love me, and then you go and get hit by a fucking car the next day…” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Of course, he didn’t get a response, he never did when he tried to speak to him. It had been a whole year since Kohaku had slipped into a coma, and there was no sign of him waking up. There was nothing he could do about it besides staying by his side every chance he got. He’d heard before that people in comas could hear, so he was hoping that Kohaku could hear him. “I’ve been taking really good care of your hair; it’s gotten so much longer already. You’ll be so happy when you see just how nice it looks...” He said softly.

Seiteki looked at the time and bit his lip. Kohaku’s family had been in to visit recently and gave him some bad news. They told him that if Kohaku didn’t show any signs of waking up within a week, they would pull the plug. Kohaku had once said he didn’t want to be left alive in a coma if he didn’t have to be, so they were respecting his wishes. Seiteki hated that, but he knew that Kohaku would be pissed if he tried to stop them. “Come on, it’s Halloween. It’s your favourite season, you get all the free candy. I can’t get it all alone, you have to wake up.” He said.

Again, no response came, so Seiteki just sat there by his side and held his hand. Eventually he fell asleep, unable to keep himself awake. It was a common sight to see, him seeping at Kohaku’s bedside as he clung to his hand like his life depended on it. He couldn’t sleep if he wasn’t near Kohaku, afraid that he would slip further from his grasp than he already was. He regretted not telling Kohaku that he loved him the moment he was told, but he was in shock and needed a moment to think. But before he could tell him anything on the following day, he’d been called by Kohaku’s mother saying he got hit by a car and was in a coma.

Seiteki slept on, until he felt movement in his hand that he hadn’t been expecting. His hand was being squeezed a little, which wasn’t normal considering whose hand was in his. He shot up quickly and looked at Kohaku, seeing the way his face was scrunching up. Seiteki couldn’t believe his eyes, Kohaku was waking up! He didn’t even think to call for the doctor, he just needed to see him. “Kohaku?” He asked and touched his face.

Kohaku let out a low groan and finally opened his eyes. He felt like he had been sleeping for too long and his ass was numb. He followed the sound of the voice calling his name, pushing the memory of Alex to the back of his mind for now. He finally opened is eyes and looked at Seiteki, shocked to see him. He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry, and his mouth wasn’t cooperating.

Seiteki shook his head quickly and smiled. “Don’t try to speak, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” He said and let his tears of joy fall.

Kohaku was so confused, and it must have been clear on his face. He wanted to know what was going on, and why Seiteki was crying. Kohaku should be the one crying, Seiteki was the one who left!

Seiteki rubbed his eyes and smiled brighter. “You must want to know what’s going on. You got hit by a car a year ago, after you confessed to me. I was going to come over and tell you that I loved you too, because I needed some time to process that you liked me. Your mom called me and told me what happened. You’ve been in a coma for a freaking year.” He said.

Kohaku was now more confused, clearly shocked to hear what Seiteki just told him. He was in a coma? If that was true, that would make the whole Alexander Hamilton coming to the future thing make more sense. But then that meant he’d made the whole thing up. He couldn’t help the pang of sadness about that, but then he realized what Seiteki said. He loved him back!?

Seiteki saw the emotions going back and forth on Kohaku’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Hold on, I’m going to call for the doctor and then we can talk when they get you all checked up, okay?” He asked, then let go of Kohaku and called for the doctor, unable to stop smiling and crying.

Once the doctor looked Kohaku over and gave him some water, he was able to speak a little. He sat there with Seiteki, his parents on the way to see him. “You… Lo.. Me?” He asked, unable to say it all.

Seiteki smiled and nodded. “I do, I love you a lot. I can’t think of what I would do without you.” He said and pressed a kiss to Kohaku’s cheek.

Kohaku smiled at Seiteki when he did that, feeling a little better. “Butt… Numb...” He managed to say.

Seiteki burst out laughing and shook his head. “I love how that’s the second thing you said to me. You’re amazing.” He said and grinned at Kohaku.

Kohaku grinned at Seiteki for that, then looked at the time. If it had been a year, what day was it? He looked at Seiteki, then pointed at the time and then the calendar that he couldn’t read.

Seiteki looked at where he pointed and took a moment to think about it. He then chuckled and looked at Kohaku. “It’s Halloween, almost time for the kids to go out and get some candy. I’ve already talked my sister into going out to get you some for when you wake up.” He said.

Kohaku beamed more at that, clearly happy that he was going to get candy. “T.. ank.. You…” He said, not even able to be frustrated at the moment, too focused on the candy he would get.

Seiteki laughed and kissed Kohaku’s cheek. “Of course, you’d be excited for that… God I love you.” He said, filled with love for him.

Kohaku grinned at him once more, then looked outside. He was a little sad about the Alex thing, but he would get over it, maybe.

Seiteki watched Kohaku, then turned his head and kissed him. “Happy Halloween, Kohaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, I have taken quite some time to get the confidence to post this. It was written for Halloween 2019. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/190086149071/some-sweet-anniversary-collab-drawings-for 
> 
> This is the art that goes with this fic. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
